Let's Spin, Doctor!
by ChristineDoctorFrollo
Summary: One-shot of 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald going to Disneyland, California together. Part of a 2015 birthday project my sister and I did for Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman. :)


A/N: This was a one-shot story I wrote for Peter Capaldi and Jenna Coleman as part of a 2015 birthday project with my sister. My sister drew a picture of 12th Doctor and Clara riding the tea cups together. We both also got them Mickey Mouse hats with their character's name embroidered on them: 12th Doctor and Clara Oswald. They both received our gifts and loved them! Peter even sent us two pictures of him wearing the hat. He's so amazing, I'm glad he loved the gift. :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the TARDIS hummed in content as her pilot moved about the console, fingers trailing lightly along the buttons and levers. A smirk adorned his face, a rarity for this incarnation of the Doctor, but he had much to smile about. Clara, _his_ Clara, was at his side once more. He still could not fathom who to thank for this precious gift of a second chance. Such an opportunity was quite rare for him. The two had endured an incredibly long detour with various obstacles that seemed bleak at times, practically impossible to overcome. Fate, however, eventually intervened in finding their way back to each other. Casting a side glance to his petite companion, the Time Lord caught a beaming smile.

The Doctor cleared his throat and replied, **"Your choice, Clara. All of time and space, where and when is our next destination?"** Turning fully to look up at him, her smile broadened from ear to ear. It seemed as if a new and unusual idea had been bouncing about for some time.

 **"I've been thinking somewhere that makes one feel like a child again. A magical feeling right on earth."** A grey brow arched quizzically, but he chose not to question her as of yet. **"That place is in America, in the land of Disney. Disneyland, Doctor! Let's go!"**

The Doctor stood silent for a moment, brows still arched, and then they gradually knitted together. Had Clara gone bananas? He was wary to choose his words, as it was common for them to launch into an argument so easily. They often mimicked an old married couple. In order for this second chance to work, he would have to be mindful and considerate of his companion's decisions. This was by no means an easy task, but something about Clara had always encouraged himself to improve.

 **"Disney...land? As in Walt Disney? You do realize I have met the man before?"** Clara started to answer, but he cut her off as he gestured and walked around the console.

 **"It was on a Sunday, the tenth of July, in the summer of nineteen fifty-five. Preparations were underway for the grand opening of his new theme park, which would be unveiled seven days later. Anaheim, California was the chosen location. It used to be acres upon acres of orange groves. I visited with Mr. Disney in his flat above the firehouse inside the park. It was quite an honor to shake the hand of one of the most brilliant minds of the twentieth century."** The Doctor was rambling again, Clara thought to herself, yet smiled when he asked: **"Perhaps you too would like to experience such a rare opportunity of an encounter?"**

As tempting as it sounded to meet the legendary showman himself, Clara preferred to enjoy his magical park without any issues. Having her Doctor in the Happiest Place on Earth made the brunette giggle softly.

 **"Thanks, but not this time, Doctor. A rain check, maybe?"** The Doctor shrugged a bit as she continued. **"Come on, this definitely would be something different than our usual adventures, yeah?"**

After a few groans and eye rolls, the Doctor eventually agreed to this journey. Once the coordinates were typed in, the final action was to throw the lever, but he suddenly paused. A sly grin spread across his lips, indicating he wished for her to join him in this launch. Standing side by side, a resounding thud echoed at their unison movement. The lights flickered around them as the two were transported off to America.

The TARDIS landed in an ideal location inside the park where no one would give it a passing thought. The big blue box stood amongst trees and rocks on Pirate's Lair (once known as Tom Sawyer's Island). The two emerged and fell in step with tourists around them. Clara instantly took on the role of tour guide, the control freak that she was, tugging the Doctor along with her. The cheerful place was a bit overwhelming to the two thousand year old Time Lord. None the less, he was determined to allow himself to enjoy this venture for Clara's sake. That is, of course, until she insisted they wear matching Mickey Mouse ear hats.

 **"Clara, I agreed to take you here, but I will not partake in this tourist nonsense!"** Her large eyes that seemed they would deflate right before him made him groan audibly. She took things a step further by pointing out they even had blue ones, TARDIS blue to be exact, in celebration of the park's sixtieth anniversary. Before he could protest to her clever suggestion, she reached up to place the ridiculous thing on top of his grey head. Time traveling scientist, disguised as a magician, now with plastic mouse ears adorning his head. How deplorable!

The pièce de résistance was being dragged along to ride large tea cups. How could a human girl so small manage to orchestrate so much from an ancient Time Lord? Seated appropriately in a large blue tea cup, the two stared at each other, hands primed and ready.

 **"Let's spin, Doctor!"**

Aaaaaand they were off! The music started, the cups began to swirl, and both their hands spun the wheel between them. Seeing him smile and dropping the grumpy exterior had Clara giggle.

 **"Watch out, Doctor, you're actually enjoying yourself."**

He nodded in agreement, giving the wheel another good spin.

 **"Perhaps I just needed a really good teacher."**

The rest of their day went along smoothly. The night's sky was illuminated with fireworks above the famous Sleeping Beauty Castle. The glow of the colors shone upon Clara's cherub face. It brought a small smile to his face too, admitting to himself silently this was a good decision after all. Quite the change in scenery from the norm for them. No danger, deaths or mysteries to solve, but yes, a good decision none the less.


End file.
